


Squishy

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [19]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Body insecurity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jake Jensen x oc, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Jake jensen, The Losers - Freeform, body acceptance, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Jake to the rescue when Claire has a hard time dealing with a nasty remark, triggering her body insecurity.





	

Jensen heard the car doors open, then close in his driveway.  He sat at his computers with a smile, listening for voices.  He had been asleep when Hannah and Claire left for their girl day at the mall and was starting to miss them.  They agreed on radio silence so they could shop in peace and he reluctantly agreed.

He looked at his phone from time to time wanting to text and bug them but he thought better of it, he didn’t want to face Hannah’s wrath if he took away her “Claire time.”

He loved his niece, maybe more than his own life.  He felt the same about Claire, but Hannah was a different love, she was like a daughter to him.  Her father was a deadbeat and out of the picture so she only had Jensen for a father figure.  His own parents were no better so he felt a kinship with her.

He was thrilled when Hannah took to Claire quickly and fell in love with her.  She was almost protective of Claire, even toward himself when he would joke with Claire and she didn’t understand the humor.

He opened up a computer tower and got to work removing a motherboard when the door opened and he heard talking.  The tones of their voice didn’t sound like their usual banter and his ears perked up.

“They suck Aunt Claire.”

“I know, and don’t say suck.”

“Sorry.  Well I think you’re beautiful, don’t listen to that lady at the store.”

“Hey ladies.  How was girl’s day?”  He called from the other room, trying in frustration to maneuver his large fingers around some small cables to reach what he was looking for in the tower.

“It sucked.”  Hanna repeated angrily.

“Hannah.”  He said, scolding gently.

“Sorry.  It was okay till the end though.”

“It’s no big deal Hannah, its over.  Your bags are in the living room if you want your bear.”  Claire said her voice dull.  She walked over to Jensen and kissed the top of his head.

“Hey, how’s the hacking?”  She asked rubbing his back in his favorite spot.

“Can’t get this tower going, so not good.  This one’s my main baby too.”  He said, looking up at her.  His frown of frustration turned to concern.  She seemed off and he hated seeing her upset.

“Sorry.  I’m gonna go upstairs for a while.”

“Okay.  You okay?  You look upset.  Want me to go beat someone up for ya?”  He asked.

“Nah.  I’ll be down later.”

She headed out of the room and upstairs.

“Hey Hannah, what happened?”  He called to the kitchen.

“We went shopping, Claire let me make a bear and I dressed it like a soccer player.”

“No, I mean why is Claire upset right now?”

“Oh, we went to a store to find new clothes and the lady called her fat.”

“Oh hell no!”  Jensen shot up out of his chair and hurried out of the room, he took the stairs two at a time to get to her.  Nobody messed with his woman or niece, ever.

He opened the door and heard music playing next to the bed.  Claire was on her side laying still, he couldn’t see her face due to her facing the wall, but she didn’t seem to be crying so he let out a small breath of relief.  He’d always hated hearing her cry; it always broke his heart to see her upset for whatever reason.

He walked to the bed and laid down facing her.  She was looking at the wall, but rolled her eyes to meet his and he smiled gently at her.

“Hey Grumpalicious.”

“Hi.”  She muttered.

“You have your angry playlist going, what happened today?  Is Korn fixing the problem?”

“Not this time.”  She sighed and laid still listening to the music.

“Hannah told me what happened.  Want me to go defend your honor?”

“No. Doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me.  Someone hurt you, I’m honestly ready to go get my gun.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Can I pistol whip ‘em a few times?

“Sure.” She said giving a sad smile.

“I want to help, please talk to me.”

“I just hate shopping.  Someone said something and it was rude, that’s all.”

“Like what?”

“Oh come on, you talked to Hannah, you know what happened.”

“She’s eight years old.  I want to hear it from you.”

“Stop pushing it.” Claire looked up at Jake and he saw her eyes were red from holding back tears.

He frowned and his humor disappeared, “I’m getting worried now, talk to me.”

“Fine. Then will you go away?”

She stood up in a huff and lifted her Game of Thrones T-shirt to show her stomach.

“Ooh nice shirt.  Wait, is that one mine?”

She gave him a flat look and he smiled sheepishly.

“What am I looking at?”

“This!” She waved her hands around her belly.

“Claire, what?” He sat up looking confused.

“I tried on an outfit and it didn’t fit.  The saleslady mentioned that I needed to find a store for people of my size and that I could never pull of the clothes in that store.

“Are you fucking with me?”  He asked angrily.  He was seeing red now.  Claire was his perfect shape and that was part of why he loved her.  He noticed it immediately when they first met.  She was hourglass but kind of curvy.  He preferred to think squishy, but he knew not to say it to her face because she might not understand what he meant.  He loved coming home from missions and relaxing with her in his arms holding her close.  She was his cuddly squishy girl.

He had dated women in the past who looked like supermodels and he got praise on it but it just didn’t feel right.  They were usually shallow and focused on how he looked or how they looked together.  The hot military man in uniform with the hot girlfriend.  He hated it and just wanted someone who was at home in t-shirts and jeans like he was who didn’t care about dressing up just to go to the market.

She put her shirt back down and laid back on the bed.  He laid back next to her and pulled her close to him.

“You’re my squishy.”  He said after a few minutes of silence.  _Damn it Jake!_   He thought, kicking himself.  It had just come out and he felt like an ass.

Claire began to cry, and tried to wiggle away.

“Thanks a lot.” She sobbed, “Just leave me alone.”

“No no, listen. You’re MY squishy.”

“I don’t know what that means!”

“No wait, ok.” He leaned up and looked down at her as she rolled to her back, sniffing.

“It’s not coming out right.”

“Shocker.” Claire mumbled.

“Ok, be nice, I’m on your side.  So first, fuck those women for picking on you.  Second, you don’t need a dress. I like t shirts.  I love your movie t shirts the best. The one with the facehugger?  Spectacular!”

She looked over at him and gave a little smile.

“Ok, so this is gonna sound weird but stick with me, okay.”

“Uh oh.”

“No, uh oh. Just listen.”

“You aren’t a supermodel.”

Her expression changed and he grabbed her hand, “Let me finish.”

“When I come home from a mission and you hug me right away?  That’s comfortable and means I’m home.  I like how soft and squishy parts of you are.  I feel safe.”  He looked down at her and she gave him a look as if to say he was crazy.

He moved down and put his head on her hip.  She wasn’t incredibly toned but she was muscular and in shape with a small layer of padding.  He looked up at her as she looked down at him.

“I guess it doesn’t make sense.”  He said adjusting his glasses.

“It does”, she said quietly, a smile forming.

He sat up quickly and tugged his shirt over his head on one quick move and stood up, holding his arms out to the side.

“You think I could ever go to the beach with these scars?  People would think I’m a test subject from a lab.”

“That’s not the first thing people see on you, Jake.”  Claire sat up and looked pointedly at his firm chest and abs.

“No that’s you.  I look like Swiss cheese with these scars.”  He put his hands on his hips and looked at her.

“Whatever.”  She said looking away.

“Whatever to you too.  Stop being grumpalicious and be my squishy.  I told you, you’re a loser like me, we’re a t shirt kind of people.”

“Yeah but you’re super hot.”

“Thanks I think, and so are you.  Your ass is a work of art.”  He gave a lopsided grin and pounced on the bed, pushing her over to her back.

“Well thank you.  That does make me feel better.”  She said grinning as he kissed her forehead.

 “Uncle Jake” Hannah yelled from the bottom off the stairs, “Is Claire okay?”

Jake looked at Claire, “You okay?”

Claire took a deep breath in through her nose and slowly exhaled, “I will be.”

“Uncle Jake!” Hannah was sounding annoyed.

“Coming kiddo.” Jake looked over at Claire. “I’m thinking ice cream would be a good idea before I take her home.  I would love it if you came with us.”

Claire turned her head to look at Jake. She was met with a goofy grin, crooked smudged glasses and messy hair.  She traced a scar on him arm and one on his shoulder.

“Yeah, ice cream would be good right about now.”

“Can we go get ice cream?”

“You read my mind, be right down!”

“Tell Claire if she’s still sad, she can have my cherry!”  Hannah called up the stairs.

Jake looked over at Claire with a sly grin.

“I wish I had Claire’s che—“

“Alright now.”  She interrupted him, laughing.  “Let’s go get some ice cream, smooth talker.”

He tugged his shirt on and they left to find Hannah.  He grabbed her rear as they left the room and Claire laughed.

“Thanks Cheesy.”  She joked at him.

“You know I got your back, Squishy.”


End file.
